Why?
by Maiden of the Moonlight Bliss
Summary: "I'm not going," I muttered, still feeling the pain from that awful kick. The grim reaper came closer, "I am not coming," I said, louder this time. "You…must remember…that body…wouldn't last…long…
1. Return

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA.

* * *

><p>xX Flonne's POV Xx<p>

It's been three hundred years since Laharl sacrificed his life for me to return back to normal. I was cursed by Master Lamington to be a flower forever…Laharl got mad and killed the Seraph to avenge me! But, it was all just a misunderstanding….and a BIG one too. Master Lamington did it to test Laharl…he meant to turn me back to normal after the test. I was supposed to get mad at him for killing the Seraph…but somehow, I understood him. He was afraid that one of the people he loves die. He kept saying that he does not believe in love…but ironic as it may sound, he died because of love…just like his mother did. Sacrificing their lives to save the person they treasure more than life itself.

"Oh Flonne! Where are you?" the queen of the Netherworld, Queen Etna, called out, looking for me. "I'm here Queen Etna!" The door burst open and Etna, Laharl and King Krichevskoy's former vassal entered.

"I knew you'd be here," Etna sighed," you miss him a lot, don't you?"

I walked around the room and picked up the photo frame that was turned upside down. I looked at it and saw the picture of us…me, Etna, Jennifer, Thursday, Gordon, and Laharl. It was a memento when we had our picnic at the Sea of Gehenna. Laharl was at his usual grumpy face, facing away from me while Etna was looking at him, with a smirk plastered on her face. I was looking at Laharl while the Defenders of Earth made their pose. I looked at Laharl's picture once more and noticed the faint tint of pink that his cheeks showed while looking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Of course I do, don't you Etna?"

"It's Queen Etna!"

"Sorry, I'm really not used to calling you Queen Etna. To me, you're still the same person…my friend."

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "What is it now?" Etna sighed in frustration. "Queen Etna dood! The new sets of prinnies are here dood!" a voice, from one of the prinnies was heard from outside the room.

"Why does it have to be my job to face the new set of prinnies?"

"Because you're the queen now Etna," I giggled.

Etna stood up grudgingly, grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. Her grip a little too tight for comfort… When we reached the throne room, Etna took her seat while I stood at her right. I sighed and looked at the new set of prinnies. Just then, we heard a knock.

"Come in!" said Etna.

I saw Plenair dragging one prinny, "This one almost escaped but I caught it just time." I looked at the prinny and gasped. L-Laharl! I quickly ran towards the prinny. "L-Laharl, i-is that you?" I asked the prinny. The prinny just stayed silent and stood frozen. "Come on Flonne, don't waste your time on that lowly prinny," Etna called to me in a bored tone.

I was about to leave when I saw the prinny looked at Etna in an annoyed manner. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ETNA? I AM NOT JUST A LOWLY PRINNY! I AM LAHARL SON OF KRICHEVSKOY AND KING OF THE NETHERWORLD! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS!" I looked at the prinny and noticed his scarf and the pendant underneath it. "Oh! It's you Laharl!" I hugged him tightly.

"P-Prince?" Etna gasped.

"Of course it's me you dummy!" the prinny said while holding his antenna which both me and Etna failed to notice before.

"LAHARL/PRINCE!" Etna and I hugged him. I felt the pendant and tore away from him. I looked at the pendant and held it. I looked at Laharl and smiled, "Laharl…"

"Hmph," the prinny looked away from me but I noticed the small smile that appeared on his lips.

* * *

><p>Hello guys. This is my fourth story and I'm wondering what you think about it. If I have any grammatical errors or spelling correction/s please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can make the story better. Thank you very much for your time.

**Special thanks to:**

** KagomeCatHanyo~**for correcting me and making my story a little better. ^w^


	2. Blossoms

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA.

* * *

><p>xX Laharl's POV Xx<p>

My room is just how I remembered it. It really is a great surprise that Etna have not renovated it yet. My bed, the telephone desk, the carpet and the torches has not been removed and the room itself was just the way I had left it. It's been three days since my return and the whole kingdom is already in chaos after Etna announced that she will return the title of being overlord to me so we decided to forbid Flonne to go outside the boundaries of the castle. It's a little harsh, at least for her, but who knows what would happen when other demons saw her. They knew that she was someone important to both me and Etna. I know she's definitely bored but I can't let her out, not until this whole issue is cleared out.

For the past few days, Flonne's appetite deteriorated. She barely even touches her food when she says that she's already full. I know that it must be because she wanted to go outside… but it's too dangerous. I can't bear to lose her again like the last time. I stood up and went to the gatekeeper. I whispered something to her then I disappeared into the dimensional gate.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I badly want to go outside…I want to see the flowers…I want to explore the Netherworld. I want to befriend new demons and teach them the importance of love like I usually did before Laharl's return. And most of all, I want to share all of them with Laharl. I missed him so much. I stood up and looked out from my bedroom window.

"FLONNE! Is the prince with you?" Etna's voice sounded really urgent that my heart started to thump wildly. Has something happened to Laharl?

Etna came panting in my room. "Has something happened with Laharl? Please tell me Etna," my voice was surprisingly strong when inside, I just wanted to melt. Etna looked down and sighed," we can't seem to find him anywhere. When we woke up, he was not in his bed and it seems that it hadn't been used last night."

"Oh…," I sank down on my bed. Why would Laharl suddenly go away without even saying goodbye? Tears started to form in my eyes and threatened to fall. I heard Etna approach me. She patted my back. I finally burst into tears. "Etna! Why would he suddenly do such a thing? I-I thought that he had now awakened to the idea of love! How could he be so-so incon—"

"—siderate?"

"Y-yeah…" I was cut off when I realized whose voice it was.

"LAHARL!" I sighed in relief as I ran to my window where Laharl landed gracefully. It's a surprise that Laharl didn't explode. Prinnies usually explode when thrown. Anyway, I hugged him tightly once more. "Laharl, where did you go? You got us all worried," I tore away from him.

"Hmph. It's none of your business." He looked away from me.

"Master Etna dood! One of the prinnies broke your favorite antique vase dood!"

Etna quickly rushed out of the room and left me and Laharl in my room. I blushed at the thought that only Laharl and I are the people in my room. I quickly calmed myself down.

"Here," Laharl shoved something to me and quickly left the room. I looked down and saw a variety of flowers tied together by a silk red ribbon.

"Oh Laharl…," I said as I looked at the closed door. Maybe he did awaken in the idea of love after all! I smiled to myself and inhaled the sweet scent that the fresh blossoms emitted.

* * *

><p>Hello guys. This is my fourth story and I'm wondering what you think about it. If I have any grammatical errors or spelling correction/s please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can make the story better. Thank you very much for your time.

**Special thanks to:**

** KagomeCatHanyo~**for correcting me and making my story a little better. ^w^


	3. Goodbye, I Love You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA.

* * *

><p>xX Flonne's POV Xx<p>

Recently, I just realized that I'm in love with Laharl. And I think that he loves me back to. But I'm not quite sure though. Maybe he only thinks of me as a friend. I sighed. Thinking like this won't help me. If I want to know, I should just ask him. Shouldn't I?

I started daydreaming walking hand-in-hand with Laharl in a garden of flowers when I saw Plenair and some of the prinnies looking at me; clearly freaked out by the expression of my face. I blushed red and hurriedly find my way to the dining room where I was supposed to have dinner with Laharl and Etna. Just as I was walking down the dining room, I heard Laharl's voice.

"S-since the d-day we first met I-I." Wh-What's going on in here? I-Is he…It couldn't be right? "You changed my life and thought me how to love when I've turned my back on it. You stayed with me and even opposed your master for my sake," he must be talking about how Etna betrayed Maderas! I should be happy for them shouldn't I?

"You stuck with me until the end. I love you—"

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

Flonne quickly ran and accidentally shattered the vase beside her which averted Laharl's gaze from Etna to her. He saw a tinge of blonde hair and quickly realized that it was Flonne.

"FLONNE!" Laharl quickly ran after her. Etna just sighed, "What a drag…"

xX Etna's POV Xx

Or maybe not! I smirked inwardly. I noticed two prinnies clinging to each other…fearing the dark aura that I emitted. My eyes glinted evilly as I grabbed the two prinnies. This is going to be interesting.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

W-Why am I crying? I shouldn't. I should be happy for them. This hurts so much.

I stopped abruptly on my tracks when I realized that I'm now outside the premises of the palace with no protection of anyone and surrounded more than a hundred demons. I took a step backwards and hit the wall. I-I'm going to die. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that will soon hit me. To my uttermost surprise, it didn't come.

"Get out of here Flonne!" Laharl's voice commanded me. I saw him attacking the demons. The demons stood up again and charged towards him using their numbers as an advantage. They were trying to beat him to death! "LAHARL!" I screamed as Etna came into scene just in time to stop the brawler from throwing Laharl. "Need help prince?" Etna winked at him. "Just get me down from here," Laharl grumpily replied.

xX Etna's POV Xx

I didn't expect Flonne to be this popular. It's too bad she's too dense, just like the prince. I sighed as I used my attacks to defeat almost half of the surrounding demons as Laharl did the same.

xX Laharl's POV Xx

Now…there are only two demons left. I looked to my right and saw Hoggmeiser and Maderas. I thought they were on our side now? Oh well…I guess they never did change… Unfortunately for me, the great power that I once had was now gone and I have to make do with this limited power as a prinny. But for Flonne's sake, I must finish them and win. I need to protect her…

xX Etna's POV Xx

I saw Prince's prinny body glow blue as he charged at Hoggmeiser and Maderas. Oh no! Please don't do it…think about Flonne Laharl.

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

With his last ounce of strength and power, he released a gigantic ball of blue flames towards the duo who were taken by surprise.

"NOOOOO!" the two of them cried as the flame engulfed them. Laharl fell limply to the ground. Flonne stood, transfixed on her spot when Laharl looked at her and smiled. Flonne, with trembling knees, approached Laharl and carefully lift his head and placed it on her lap. "Laharl…why did you do that?" Flonne stifled a cry. All that was heard was Laharl's breathing as he slept.

After about a month, Laharl woke up with Flonne's sleeping figure on the chair beside his bed. He patted her head with his flippers and looked outside the window, thinking deeply. So deep, that he did not notice Flonne stirring and is now wide awake.

"Laharl…" Flonne hugged him and started to sob. Laharl looked at her and sighed. This is not going to be easy.

xX Laharl's POV Xx

"Flonne…" I looked at her once more as she lifted her gaze, meeting mine, "y-you've gotten it all wrong. I-I wasn't exactly proposing to Etna." I actually fidgeted as Flonne looked at me with disbelief. "—," I was cut off by Flonne's hand who closed my beak.

xX Etna's POV Xx

Heheheh…this is perfect blackmail material. I held my video camera which was given to me by Jennifer as a birthday gift three hundred years ago.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

I silenced him and smiled, overwhelmed. "Laharl…" I looked into his ruby red eyes and pecked his beak. I saw his face turn red.

xX Etna's POV Xx

I didn't expect Flonne to be so…uh…straightforward...I guess being surrounded by demons really rubbed off on her in some ways. Only one thing remained unchanged though…she's still a love freak.

I saw the prince looked at Flonne sadly. "Flonne…I…the Red Moon is near," Laharl looked at Flonne. W-What! He isn't to stay here long? What about Flonne? I know this time will eventually come…but…why so soon? I guess this tape would be completely useless. I took the tape out of the camera and snapped it into two.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

"L-Laharl! I don't want you to go!" I cried. Why now? I looked at his face once more, "when is it?" Laharl looked away from me and muttered sorry. "Tomorrow?" I saw his face falter," i-it's tomorrow?" I sobbed. Laharl wiped my tears away, "we can't do anything about that can we? I just want to enjoy the remaining time with you."

"Laharl…" I quickly wiped away my tears and smile.

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

The day quickly passed and too soon for comfort, it was time for their separation. The prinnies gathered together and sang. Without warning, a blast of light hit the ground where the prinnies stood and blew them away.

"LAHARL!" Flonne's voice cried as she quickly ran at Laharl's side. Most of the prinnies broke… fortunately, Laharl safely landed and did not explode like the others. Flonne hugged him tightly.

"Show yourself demon!" Etna boomed. Suddenly, dark ominous clouds gathered into one particular spot and a cat slaith appeared. Laharl fainted.

xX Etna's POV Xx

I sweatdropped. Who would have guessed that after three hundred years, prince's weakness still remained? I sighed. I need to slay that monster. The prince is still recovering from the loss of power he had when he battled the greedy pig and that unfaithful servant. I brought out my spear and used my special move called _Avalanche_ but the demoness dodged it gracefully without even breaking a sweat. And that was my strongest special move too. I saw Flonne leave Laharl's side.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

I am not going to let that demoness interfere with the ritual! I need to save Laharl. I brought out my arrow and fired it at the said demoness. It hit the spot perfectly that I thought she was dead…instead, she quickly lunged for my throat! I closed my eyes for the impact that never came.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Laharl took the impact. It couldn't be…Laharl…NO! Suddenly, the Grim Reaper appeared and killed the cat slaith. W-Why had he not come earlier? I made my way to Laharl and saw that his breathing stopped. No…it couldn't be…it just couldn't be true! Tears started to form from my eyes as his eyes slowly opened, "Flonne?"

I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Just then, the Grim Reaper approached us, "the time…has come…to say…goodbye…"

xX Laharl's POV Xx

"I saw Flonne's eyes widened in fear. I've decided… "I'm not going," I muttered, still feeling the pain from that awful kick. The grim reaper came closer, "I am not coming," I said, louder this time. "You…must remember…that body…wouldn't last…long…it is only…a temporary container…of your soul…a week…after the Red Moon…the body will be…destroyed…together…with your soul…_forever_," the Grim Reaper turned away from them and disappeared.

"Laharl! Why? Why would you do that?" Flonne cried.

xX Unknown POV Xx

I've been observing them for a long time…and I pity them…they remind me of what happened to me and Frau thousands of years ago. It's such a tragedy that the two of them, despite how much they love each other, cannot be together. I wanted to help them…I really do…but I'm imprisoned here, helpless…until spell is lifted.

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

Flonne wept, Etna looked down and Laharl tried to comfort the crying girl. Flonne's tears fell to his red scarf, slowly making their way down the pendant Flonne gave him. Suddenly, an enchanting bright light coming from the pendant engulfed them. The trio closed their eyes until the light subsided; and when they opened their eyes, a breathtaking being appeared surrounded by an aurora of light.

xX Flonne's POV Xx

I couldn't help myself but gape at her beauty; her silky long silver hair which glowed like the silver moon, her enchanting coral blue eyes, the soothing aroma that surrounds her, and that gentleness and serenity that her face showed.

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

The being approached them and curtsied, "I am Xephyr Aria Myrrah, a _Celestial Guardian_." Flonne approached her and curtsied as well, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Suddenly, Xephyr's face became serious, "I am well aware of your situation right now," she pointed at the Laharl and Flonne, "I've been watching you for a while now from inside that pendant." She looked at Laharl's pendant. "My…existence wouldn't last long and it's about time too…that it will disappear. And it is my last wish to see that the two of you would reach your happy ending…the one which me and Frau never experienced…so please allow me to help you," Xephyr looked at the couple once more.

"B-But how?" Flonne asked.

The _Celestial Being _didn't answer the question. Instead, she started chanting incantations…suddenly lifting Laharl in the air and making their bodies glow a faint pink, yet dazzling light. When the light subsided, Xephyr was nowhere to be found and Laharl…

xX Etna's POV Xx

Both Flonne and I were left utterly speechless. I couldn't believe my eyes. The prince…the prince…is back to normal! Flonne and I hugged him tightly. Actually, I want to choke him to death. Just kidding…

xX 3rd Person's POV Xx

Etna gave the two lovers some space as they gazed at each other's eyes lovingly. Etna hid and brought out her video cam. Flonne snuggled into Laharl as he put his arm around her protectively. "I promise to love and protect you Love Freak," Laharl quickly said. Flonne elbowed him and glared, "I have a name and it's not Love-"

Flonne was cut off by Laharl's quick kiss. Etna happily recorded the video…until she realized something… there was no tape.

* * *

><p>Hello guys. This is my fourth story and I'm wondering what you think about it. If I have any grammatical errors or spelling correction/s please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can make the story better. Thank you very much for your time.

**Special thanks to:**

** KagomeCatHanyo~**for correcting me and making my story a little better. ^w^


End file.
